Kaun Banega Crorepati (2011 season)
This is the fifth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. Top prize was Rs. 50,000,000. Changes This season, the show has changed. Now the contestant can determine the minimum amount himself. He has 45 seconds to think about each question. After he won the minimum amount, the clock disappeared (similar to Risk Format). Lifelines It is a risk format where five lifelines were: * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Switch the Question * Ask the Expert * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (15th August 2011) Virender Pal Singh (Rs. 320,000) Archana Goswami (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 2 (16th August 2011) Dipakranjan Ray (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Meenakshi Gupta (Rs. 320,000) Saroj Devi Mishra (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 3 (17th August 2011) Saroj Devi Mishra (Rs. 160,000) Navleen Kaur (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 4 (18th August 2011) Rajalakshmi Kumar (Rs. 640,000) Deepika Padukone and Saif Ali Khan (Rs. -, out of game) Pradeep Kumar Mishra (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 5 (22nd August 2011) Pradeep Kumar Mishra (Rs. 2,500,000) Jyotsna Gandotra (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 6 (23rd August 2011) Jyotsna Gandotra (Rs. 640,000) Velani Dhaval Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Shagufta Kazi (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 7 (24th August 2011) Shagufta Kazi (Rs. 640,000) Priti Chandershekhar (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Atul Tankha (RS. 0, continued) * Episode 8 (25th August 2011) Atul Tankha (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Ruksana Kosser (Rs. 640,000) Stanzin Youtso (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 9 (29th August 2011) Aman (Rs. 1,250,000) Mitali Banerjee (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 10 (30th August 2011) Mitali Banerjee (Rs. 2,500,000) Amitava Mallick (Rs. 160,000) Shivangi Soni (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 11 (31st August 2011) Vikram Bhadravathi Lakshmikant (Rs. 5,000,000) Mahendra Kant Aadkane (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 12 (1st September 2011) Mahendra Kant Aadkane (Rs. 1,250,000) Shahid Kapoor and Sonam Kapoor (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 13 (5th September 2011) Amrita Singh (Rs. 640,000) Jennifer Onie Lucien (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 14 (6th September 2011) Kamal Kishore Gehlot (Rs. 2,500,000) Monica Mudgal (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 15 (7th September 2011) Pankaj Maheshchandra Sanval (Rs. 2,500,000) Moumita Das (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 16 (8th September 2011) Moumita Das (Rs. 2,500,000) Imran Khan and Katrina Kaif (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 17 (12th September 2011) Reena U.P. (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Sanjay Kumar Chaudhary (Rs. 2,500,000) Sagar Popat Borade (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs 10,000) * Episode 18 (13th September 2011) Mamta Kumari (Rs. 1,250,000) Santosh V. Bangera (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 19 (14th September 2011) Santosh V. Bangera (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) K.G. Sofi Dinesh (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Yusuf Mallu (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 20 (15th September 2011) Yusuf Mallu (Rs. 1,250,000) Tapan Maity (Rs. 1,250,000) Ranbir Kapoor (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 21 (19th September 2011) Vaibhav Yaswant Koyande (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Amita Singh Tomar (Rs. 5,000,000, continued) * Episode 22 (20th September 2011) Amita Singh Tomar (Rs. 5,000,000) Sridhar Sharma (Rs. 1,250,000) Anita Panwar (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 23 (21st September 2011) Anita Panwar (Rs. 5,000,000) Parmila Patel (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Nitin Sherawat (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 24 (22nd September 2011) Nitin Sherawat (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Shikha Pruthi (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Veena Jain (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 25 (26th September 2011) Veena Jain (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Binayak Goswami (Rs. 1,250,000) Shehazad Aziz Lakhani (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 26 (27th September 2011) Shehazad Aziz Lakhani (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Lingaraj Gartia (Rs. 160,000) Manju Singh (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 27 (28th September 2011) Manju Singh (Rs. 1,250,000) Richa Jain (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Satish Kumar Arya (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 28 (29th September 2011) Satish Kumar Arya (Rs. 1,250,000) Aparna Malikar (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 29 (3rd October 2011) Anamika Sharma (Rs. 80,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Kamlesh Dang (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 30 (4th October 2011) Prem Meena (Rs. 80,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Indrajeet Singh (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 31 (5th October 2011) Damodar Awate (Rs. 1,250,000) Sukhnandan Kolhapure (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 32 (6th October 2011) Sukhnandan Kolhapure (Rs. 1,250,000) Rosalin Bardhan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 33 (10th October 2011) Yashpal Singh (Rs. 1,250,000) Moumita Roy (Rs. 80,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 34 (11th October 2011) Garima Sharma (Rs. 1,250,000) Sujata Wankhade (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 35 (12th October 2011) Sujata Wankhade (Rs. 5,000,000) Vishal Kumar Gupta (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 36 (13th October 2011) Rajendra Latane (Rs. 1,250,000) Dropadi Chandnani (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 37 (17th October 2011) Dropadi Chandnani (Rs. 640,000) Babar Khan (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 38 (18th October 2011) Arbind Kumar Agrawal (Rs. 640,000) Jalaj Tiwari (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 39 (19th October 2011) Jalaj Tiwari (Rs. 1,250,000) Atasi Burman (Rs. 640,000) Manisha Singh (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 40 (20th October 2011) Manisha Singh (Rs. 80,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shahrukh Khan (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 41 (24th October 2011) - Jodi Special (1) Vimal and Sneha Tiwari (Rs. 2,500,000) Yogendra Singh and Ravi Bhan Singh (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 42 (25th October 2011) - Jodi Special (2) Yogendra Singh and Ravi Bhan Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) Surekha and Shivaji Kshirsagar (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 43 (26th October 2011) - Diwali Special (1) Venkatesh and Pranesh Mudgal (Rs. 1,250,000) Sona Duggal and Jagdeep Ghai (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 44 (27th October 2011) - Diwali Special (2) Sona Duggal and Jagdeep Ghai (Rs. 640,000) Ram Kapoor and Sakshi Tanwar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 45 (31st October 2011) Manish Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) Shesh Nath Jha (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 46 (1st November 2011) Shesh Nath Jha (Rs. 1,250,000) Sushil Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 47 (2nd November 2011) Sushil Kumar (Rs. 50,000,000) Mamta Rani (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 48 (3rd November 2011) Mahendra Singh Rathor (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 49 (7th November 2011) Amita Gehlot (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Devendra Singh (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 50 (8th November 2011) Devendra Singh (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Anil Kumar Sinha (Rs. 5,000,000, continued) * Episode 51 (9th November 2011) Anil Kumar Sinha (Rs. 10,000,000) Bhushan Ramrao Chopade (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 52 (10th November 2011) Vandana Singh (Rs. 640,000) Vidya Balan (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 53 (14th November 2011) - Junior Special Anirudh Singhal (Rs. 2,500,000) Nivedita Kundu (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 54 (15th November 2011) - Junior Special Kashyap Silon Bagde (Rs. 320,000) Bhupendra Kumar Harmukh (160,000, continued) * Episode 55 (16th November 2011) Bhupendra Kumar Harmukh (Rs. 2,500,000) Gunjan Kumar (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 56 (17th November 2011) Sunita Majumdar (Rs. 640,000) Pushpa Udeniya (Rs. 2,500,000) Trivia * Virender Pal Singh is very first contestant in this season, who Double Dip lifeline on his 1st question used. * On Priti Chandershekhar's Rs. 640,000 question (her minimum amount), 52% voted for wrong answer, but 12% were right. After she Double Dip where two times answered wrong options. In total, she lost Rs. 320,000 and walked away with nothing. * On October 12, 2011, the 500th episode aired. * Contestant Sushil Kumar and Anil Kumar Sinha are Crore and Top Prize winners in this season. * In this season with 13-question money tree, the highest minimum amount has Anil Kumar Sinha (Rs. 1,250,000, 9th question), but lowest minimum amount set Devendra Singh (Rs. 20,000, 3rd question). * Shivangi Soni is first contestant in this season, who lifeline on her 1st question used. * In this season, 160 contestants played Fastest Finger First and consisting of 41 male and 45 female contestants, who made it to the hot seat. * In risk format, only seven contestants walked away with zero rupees. Category:Indian Series